ACTG 219 is a longitudinal study of infants, children, and adolescents who have participated in perinatal and pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group clinical treatment trials in order to monitor long term survival and quality of life. ACTG clinical trials evaluate short term efficacy, safety, and toxicity, however long term benefits of treatment, particularly on growth and development cannot be adequately assessed during the time frame of a clinical trial. Children enrolled in this study will be followed from enrollment to age 21. Evaluation will include assessments of growth and development, lab parameters, and quality of life.